Express the percent as a decimal. $121.3\%$
$121.3$ percent = $121.3$ per cent = $121.3$ per hundred $121.3\% = \dfrac{121.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{121.3\%} = 1.213$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.